It's a matter of life or death
by rosebud171
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are picked to play in The Hunger Games to represent the City and little to them, District 12. They have to train to fight to the death with the help of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, winners of District 12. This time this isn't Benson yelling at them to get back to work,it's personal and serious.
1. Chapter 1

I've wanted to write this so here it is. It's a crossover of The Hunger Games & Regular Show. Because I like Regular Show and The Hunger Games and I figured this could make a great story to write. Hope you enjoy :D

January 31st 2012 11:38 am

It was a cold day but also it was a scary and stressful day. Because today are the Reapings, two people are picked every year to represent the City. No one from here ever wins, The City's a big laughing joke to The Capital. Mordecai and Rigby were in the house getting ready.

"Okay Mordecai calm down maybe they won't pick you, so calm down dude". Mordecai said to himself nervous. Mordecai took a shower washing off all the sweat and dirt from his body. Once he got out an outfit was laid out on his bed. It was a white button up shirt, light brown pants, a belt and dark brown shoes. Mordecai got dressed and comb his hair back. "Mordecai"? Rigby asked nervous.

Rigby wore the same thing only his pants were blue and had black shoes. "Yeah what's up dude"? Mordecai asked. "What if we get picked? I don't wanna die and I don't wanna lose my best bro ever". Rigby said nervous than ever. Mordecai gave him a smile and bent down to him and said. "Don't worry Rigby it's very temporary that one of our names will be called, everything will be alright". Mordecai said smiling very sweetly at him.

Rigby smiled back and hugged him, Mordecai hugged him back. It seemed like Mordecai was Katniss and Rigby was Primrose. Before they went to go the Reapings they put some sun flower scented deodorant on. The clock stroked 12 and it was time to go. "Mordecai, Rigby let's go we're gonna be late"! Benson called from down stairs. "Alright Benson we're coming"! Rigby called down. "Let's go dude". Mordecai said smiling as he was leaving. "Hey um Mordecai? I know we never do this in public but will you hold my hand please"? Rigby asked sweetly. "Sure". Mordecai said smiling.

Everyone headed to town signed in and went to stand with the others. Mordecai and Rigby held hands and cleaned up very good for once. They weren't the only ones who were worried about the Reapings, Benson was extremely nervous. He was afraid Mordecai and Rigby would be picked to play in, The Hunger Games. Benson hated that young people have to kill and hurt each other every single year because of these games. "Okay Benson keep cool maybe they won't be picked". Benson said to himself.

"You alright Benson because you look like you're gonna throw up". Mordecai asked. "Yeah I'm fine Mordecai, I just nervous that's all". Benson said nervous. Mordecai and Rigby wouldn't last in the arena some Districts in Panem are trained killers.

The Reapings began, Effie Trinklet stepped on stage with her Capital make up, bright clothes and weird looking hair. Benson nearly laughed at the sight of that woman. "Welcome, welcome the time has come to choose two brave young people to represent The City in the 76th annual Hunger Games". Effie said threw a microphone. But first before the tributes are picked a video showed about The Capital and Panem. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor". The video boomed threw the screen. "I just love that". Effie said happy. Benson rolled his eyes.

"Now it's time to pick our tributes". Effie said as she reached into the Reaping Ball for a name. Mordecai could feel his heart pound in his chest. The first tribute was called. "Rigby the Raccoon". Effie said as she read the little slip of paper. Benson nearly fainted, Skips couldn't even breathe, Muscle Man was for once shocked and so was HFG, Pops almost cried. Mordecai's face turned white. Rigby walked up on stage scared as ever. "On to our second tribute". She said pulling a name from another Reaping ball.

The second City tribute was finally called. "Mordecai the Blue jay". Effie said. Mordecai's face completely fell apart. If Mordecai were to come back alive, his best friend would be dead but if Rigby came back alive, he'd be dead, Mordecai wished for a way out. Mordecai stepped on stage scared to. "Let's hear it for our tributes". Effie said to everyone in the audience. Nobody clapped or did anything it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

The boys stepped on the train ready to go Benson, Pops, HFG, Skips and Muscle Man came to say goodbye. "Your friends are here to say goodbye". One of the Peace Keepers said. Everyone bust threw the room. Pops hugged them and cried an ocean. "Oh Mordecai and Rigby please be safe". Pops said crying. "Don't worry Pops we'll be fine". Mordecai said trying to comfort him. "Yeah don't worry dude we'll be fine trust us". Rigby said smiling.

"Oh okay then". Pops said somewhat smiling. "They just want something to entertain themselves with that's all". Muscle Man said. "There's 24 of us Muscle Man only one comes out alive". Rigby said. "Don't worry me and 5's will be rooting for you guys. Won't we five's"? Muscle Man asked. "Absolutely"! HFG said as he high fived Mordecai and Rigby. "Good luck boys you're gonna need it big time". Skips said smiling nicely. Mordecai and Rigby hugged Skips, he smiled and hugged back. "I know what it's like to be in The Hunger Games". Benson said sadly.

"You were in the Hunger Games Benson"? Rigby asked. Benson nodded yes. "I was 12". Benson said. "Which District did you represent"? Mordecai asked. "3". Benson said beginning his story. "I had a tribute partner her name was Carla. She was gorgeous". Benson said. "What did she look like"? Skips asked. "She long dark blonde hair, these sexy big brown eyes and she had the most cutest freckles. Oh she was 15-years-old". Benson said blushing like crazy. "We made a good team me and her but one day when we were hunting for food, something went horridly wrong". Benson said tearing up. "What happened to Carla"? Pops asked worried.

_Flashback_

Here we see 12-year-old Benson in the arena hunting food for him and Carla. All of a sudden Benson hears a scream it was Carla she's in trouble. "Carla! Don't worry I'm coming"! 12-year-old Benson said taking off full speed to save his princess. Benson found her in a net straggling to get free. "Benson"! Carla said happy. "Don't worry I'm here, I'll get you out of here". Benson said cutting the net. Just then a boy named Jon from District 9 threw a dagger at him but Benson dodged it. But Carla didn't.

Benson shot an arrow threw Jon's chest. The knife was deep in her heart. "NOOOOO CARLA"! He cried. "Don't worry about me Benson, you got this, I know you do". She said weakly smiling as she was dying. "I'll try and win it for the both of us I promise". Young Benson said crying. "Don't cry Benny everything will be alright I promise". Carla said smiling while she cried. "I love you Carla". He said crying. Carla kissed his lips it was soft and sweet like a cloud. "I love you to Benny and I believe in you". Carla said then died. Her eyes flattered shut, everything went quiet. Benson took the dagger out of Carla's heart and picked flowers to cover up the ugly bloody cut.

Benson even put a flower in her hair he kissed her forehead, lips and cheeks. Almost like it was Prince Charming awaking Sleeping Beauty. Benson hugged her one last time until the hover craft came and took her body away. "Bye sweet, sweet, sweet Carla". Benson said crying so hard he couldn't even talk straight. Benson took her bag and kept it safe. That night in sky the only faces that showed were Carla and that Jon boy. Benson was furious now with the Capital. 7 tributes remained.

_Flashback end_

"I was the only one who made it but I never forgot Carla, she was my sun and moon, I loved her so much". Benson said crying. Everyone was silent and sad. Rigby was crying. "Oh Benson were so sorry that happened to you dude". Rigby said hugging him. Mordecai did the same thing Benson smiled big and hugged them. "I don't want you end up like me in the games, so good luck to both of you and I hope you'll be safe and sound". Benson said smiling.

The Peace Keepers took them out of the train meaning it was time to go to the Capital. Everyone else was outside. Mordecai and Rigby waved goodbye to their friends. They waved back they could feel tears form in their eyes. Mordecai and Rigby took one last glance at The Park and City knowing and fearing it'd there last.

End of Part 1. Was your mind like totally blown like OMG, LOLZ ? :D Oh and I kinda had fun writing this, stay tooned for more coming soon. But do you think Mordecai and Rigby would survive the Hunger Games? The answer is yours to decide. Oh I have oc's but there not in this, there in the very end. Oh and please review!


	2. Just chillin in the Capital

Mordecai and Rigby were in the train on their way to the Capital, Rigby looked out the window having a few tears run down his face. "Hey Rigby you okay"? Mordecai asked softly. "What if we don't win? What's gonna happen back home especially with Benson"? Rigby asked worried. "If we don't win at least we tired our very best and that's all that matters the most". Mordecai said smiling very sweetly.

Rigby smiled back then Effie walked in. "Hello boys". She said. "Hey". They mumbled. "Look I know it's only for a very short time but you'll get live in luxury for a few days". Effie said. "I guess that'd be nice and this train is the fanciest one I've ever been on". Rigby said smiling a bit. "That's the spirit of the games young man"! Effie said smiling. "So um I heard we gonna have a mentor". Mordecai said. "Oh he'll be out in a moment". Effie said.

Haymitch walked into the room of the train drunk like always. "Congratulations". Haymitch said smiling drunk with an alcohol bottle in his hand. "Why congratulate us"? Mordecai asked. "Because you're representing your City and District 12". Haymitch said. Mordecai and Rigby looked surprised. "We're representing District 12 isn't that the mining district"? Rigby asked. "Yes did no one tell you're representing District 12 to"? Haymitch asked. "No". Mordecai said. "Let's show some district pride to District 12". Rigby said. "Yeah they deserve some". Mordecai said smiling. "Say you to remind me of two tributes I mentored". Haymitch said.

"Dude are you drunk"? Rigby asked. "You're just now realizing that smart ass"? Haymitch asked chuckling drunk. Rigby just glared. "Some what's your advice"? Mordecai asked. "Stay alive duh"! He laughed drunk. Rigby was about to throw a fit. "Listen man we're not playing around here"! Rigby said mad. Usually Benson's one who does the yelling but now Rigby's serious about the games and showing some pride to himself and District 12. "Dude calm down"! Mordecai said trying to calm Rigby down.

"Oh the serious type, I like you". Haymitch said smiling. "Oh Rigby's not really the serious type". Mordecai said. "Yeah but I'm serious about the games though". Rigby said. "Well still I like you, hey you boys want something to eat"? Haymitch asked. They haven't eat since 8 am this morning, there stomach started to growl really loud. "Um yeah I am a little hungry thanks dude". Mordecai said. The boys got food Mordecai got some fruit, two warm rolls with butter, a few cookies and a piece of chocolate cake. To drink he got some ice cold juice in a fancy glass, the juice he couldn't make out but he thinks it's cranberry juice, it's red.

For Rigby he got chocolate cake, a roll with butter, and strawberries. He got hot chocolate to drink. They sat down and ate quietly having nothing to say. Later they were assigned rooms on the train until they got to the Capital. The rooms were really nice much nicer then there bed rooms back at the Park. They were given clothes to wear. "Wow talk about millionaire". Mordecai said to himself amazed. Mordecai went through the closet and picked a sea foam green colored short sleeve shirt and dark green pants to sleep in. They were really comfy pajamas. Mordecai crawled into bed, it was the softest bed he ever been in.

Mordecai looked up at the ceiling and thought what lies in store for them at the Capital. "We won't let you down Benson, I promise and I'm not bluffing, I mean it". Mordecai said himself then pulled the covers over him and went to sleep. Rigby wore a grey sweat shirt and black pants to sleep in. He looked out the window and almost cried for once he missed Benson yelling him to get back to work. It was a nice night but to him it's a scary one. "Okay Rigby calm down everything will be alright". He said to himself then climbed into bed. Rigby tried his best to sleep but he just can't shut his eyes. But he finally fell asleep. Around 3 in the morning Rigby woke up and screamed his lungs out. Rigby woke up from a thrashing nightmare he had of him in the games. Mordecai went to see if Rigby's alright.

"Rigby you okay dude"? Mordecai asked worried. "I'm sorry dude I just had a nightmare about the games that's all". Rigby said sweating. "It's okay it's just a dream your safe now". Mordecai said hugging him. Rigby wiped off some of his sweat. "Here have some water". Mordecai said giving him a glass of water. Rigby took a few sips and was better. "Go back to sleep dude and try to think of happy things". Mordecai said. "Okay". Rigby said smiling then fell back asleep, he thought about meatball subs and video games. The next day it was 8 am. "Up, up, up, up today's a big, big day". Effie said waking up Mordecai and Rigby.

"Yawn, aw man best sleep of my life". Mordecai said happy. Mordecai and Rigby got up and went to the room of the train were they were yesterday. A breakfast cart was out for them. Mordecai grabbed eggs, bacon, pancakes and orange juice in a very fancy glass. Rigby got bacon, sausage, hash browns and strawberries and he got orange juice to. Haymitch woke up wasted like usual when he's drunk.

"So what advice are you gonna give us now"? Mordecai asked. "Is it gonna be good"? Rigby asked. "Give me a chance to wake up son". Haymitch said. "We're almost at the Capital for some news". He said. "Oh joy". Rigby said taking a sip of his juice. Rigby wasn't to thrill about the Capital people because he hated the fact that they enjoy watching kids and teens killing themselves every year. "I've give you some advice, be yourself and you get sponsors". Haymitch said. "Okay then, that's good I'm guess". Mordecai said taking a bite of his bacon.

After breakfast Mordecai and Rigby got dressed. Mordecai wore a brown t-shirt with a brick red hoodie zipped half way, blue pants and black sneakers. Rigby came out of his room wearing a V-neck yellow short sleeve t-shirt with a pocket and the left side, indigo pants, the same belt he wore to the Reapings, white socks and green high top sneakers. Once they arrived at the Capital Mordecai snickers at the Capital people because they all looked weird and tacky.

"Here's we are dude The Capital". Mordecai said. "Did these people fall into toxic waste or something? Because they all look weird". Rigby said snickering. "No offense Effie". Mordecai said. "None taken now come along boys you have to meet your stylists". Effie said. Mordecai and Rigby got off the train and followed Effie. They went into a big room where you get taken care of. Mordecai was taken by a Capital woman he was place a mental table and wore a light blue gown.

"Ow"! Mordecai said as the lady plucks one of his feathers. "Sorry you just have a lot of feathers"! She said with her Capital accent that was sharp as a knife. "Well duh I'm a bird I'm supposed to have feathers". Mordecai said annoyed. "Who is my stylist anyway"? Mordecai asked. "That would be me". Cinna said. "You must be Mordecai". He said. "Yeah are you Cinna"? Mordecai asked. "Yes". He said. "So you're here to make me look good"? Mordecai asked. "I'm here to help you make an impression". Cinna said.

End of part 2, so like it so far? More will be coming soon. If Rigby and Haymitch seemed out of character sorry about that. Oh I just started chapter 4 of Catching Fire. Please review and have a nice day


	3. Chapter 3

Mordecai's POV

After talking to Cinna for an hour about my wardrobe for tonight, me and Rigby are gonna be in chariot parade to represent District 12 and the City. I was taken by Effie to our room. In the elevator, I couldn't stop staring at her hair. My god how could she go around looking like that? We finally got up to our room and wow it's amazing! "This is your room boys". Effie said. "Wow this is really…..really…..really awesome". Rigby said smiling real big.

"Yeah it is pretty cool". Mordecai said smiling to. "Now remember boys at the chariot parade you have to smile and look happy". Effie said. "To get sponsors or something"? Rigby asked. "Exactly"! Effie said.I went to my room and sat on my bed looking around. The room had a great view of the Capital. "What do ya think son"? Haymitch asked.

"It's really nice but I kinda miss everyone back home though". Mordecai said sadly. "I know, I know but look at it this way at least they'll watch you on TV". He said. "You and Rigby might be The Boys on fire". Haymitch said. "What"? Mordecai asked. "Katniss Everdeen was labeled the girl on fire, maybe if you work hard as her. You could be labeled the boys on fire". Haymitch said. "Maybe". Mordecai said. Later Mordecai and Rigby were taken to their chariots for the parade. Where they meet Cinna and Portia (Okay I know she's not in the movie but I just decided to add her). Portia's Rigby stylist.

"Hey Cinna". Mordecai said. "Is this it for the chariot parade"? Rigby asked. "Yes it is". Cinna said. "So what do we wear"? Mordecai asked. "The first one choice is being stripped naked and being covered in black coal dust". Cinna said. Mordecai and Rigby looked surprised at that outfit choice. "Uh is there another choice"? Rigby asked nervous. "Well the next choice is wearing black spandex suits". Cinna said. "I think we'll go with the spandex suits". Mordecai said.

"Yeah I'm more comfortable with that". Rigby said. "Come with me". Cinna said taking Mordecai to get dressed for the parade. "Here's your outfit". Cinna said handing Mordecai his outfit. It's the same suit that Peeta and Katniss wore to the chariot parade. Mordecai came out dressed and ready to go. He looked in the mirror and looked at himself. "Hm I never knew I'd look go in black". He said to himself. "Ready"? Cinna asked. "Yeah I'm ready to face the Capital". He said. "But first your hair needs some work". Cinna said.

"What's wrong with my hair"? Mordecai asked. "Nothing but you wanna look your best for the chariot parade". Cinna said. "Oh I see that's cool". He said. Mordecai had his hair spiked and wore a heavy amount of black glitter eye liner in his water line. "Okay now I'm ready". Mordecai said heading to his chariot with Rigby. Rigby came out wearing the same thing they almost look liked rock stars. "Nice hair dude". Rigby said. "Thanks you to". Mordecai said.

"Are these animals trained"? Rigby asked. "Yeah they wouldn't give us chariot animals that were out of control". Mordecai said. "That's true". Rigby said. "Why is District 12 always last"? Rigby asked. "There used to be a District 13". Mordecai said. "What happened to it"? Rigby asked. "It was nuclear bombed by none other than the Capital". Mordecai said. Rigby felt like going straight up to the Capital and punching them in the face. "That's horrible why would they do that"? Rigby asked. "Sigh because there cruel". Mordecai said sadly. Cinna came over with a thin metal stick with fire on the end but it was fake. "Are you boys scared of fire"? Cinna asked. "No not really". Rigby said. "Is that gonna burn me alive"? Mordecai asked nervous. "No its fake don't be afraid". Cinna said. "Keep still it's not gonna hurt you". Cinna said. "That's a relief". Mordecai said. The chariots were about to start and Cinna put the fake fire on them and it didn't hurt them. As usual District 12 and the City went last in the parade.

Mordecai and Rigby smiled and waved to everyone but Rigby was doing the peace sign. Mordecai was blowing a few kisses to the girls even though that's something he never does. Mordecai wants to make a good impression. Everyone seemed to love District 12 and the City's display. Everyone was throwing roses at them. Mordecai caught one and sniffed it remembering some of the flowers in the park back home.

Back at the park everyone was watching the chariot parade take place. "Wow look at Mordecai and Rigby"! Pops said happy. "Are they on fire"? HFG asked nervously. "Don't worry it's fake". Benson said smiling. "They seem to be getting a lot of attention". Skips said. "Man there so lucky with all those Capital chicks all over them". Muscle Man said. "They won't be lucky for long once they step in that arena a few days from now all hell will break loose". Benson said worried.

"Maybe they can win". Skips said. "Are you kidding me? Those two slackers can't even do their own work". Benson said. "Benson you have to think positive about them, maybe they can win it for us". Skips said smiling. Benson gently smiled and said. "I guess your right Skips". Benson said smiling.

Later with Mordecai and Rigby at the parade, President Snow watched Mordecai and Rigby with curious in his eyes. Could they be next winners of District 12? The other tributes glared at them. "I guess there just jealous". Mordecai said. "They are because were awesome oooohhhhh"! Rigby said. "That was great boys the crowd really loved you". Portia said. "I think they did". Mordecai said.

After the chariot parade Mordecai and Rigby changed out of there chariot costumes. Mordecai changed into a black long sleeve shirt and light wash jeans, Rigby changed into a grey hoodie and indigo jeans. An red headed Avox girl came in with a dinner cart. Rigby looked at her somehow she seemed familiar but he can't put his finger on it. "Rigby"? Mordecai asked. "Oh yeah"? Rigby asked. "What were you looking at"? Mordecai asked. "Umm that girl with red hair". Rigby said.

Mordecai looked over his shoulder and saw her in the corner almost looking like she's gonna cry. "That girl"? Mordecai asked. "Yeah". Rigby said. "Were you checking her out"? Mordecai asked grinning. "No it's just that she looks so familiar somehow, I can't quite put my finger on it". Rigby said. "Was she a childhood friend or something"? Mordecai asked. "I don't think so". Rigby said. "Boys time to eat". Effie said. Mordecai and Rigby got up from the coach for dinner.

Everyone got some food but Haymitch didn't come to dinner. The Avox girl looked at Rigby like she was looking at an alien or something. "Um hi there". Rigby said nervously. The Avox girl said nothing to Rigby. "Don't mind her young man eat your dinner". Effie said to Rigby. Rigby toke a bite of his stew, it was really good. Almost like it was the best thing he ever tasted. "Well for animals you have good manners". Effie said. Mordecai glared at her at that remark. Just because he's a blue jay doesn't mean he eats like an animal.

After dinner it was time for dessert, there was a vanilla cake with bright pink icing. The cake was huge and the candles were lit like fireworks. "Wow". Rigby said amazed. "I know right". Mordecai said amazed to. The Avox girl cut the cake and everyone got cake and watched the rerun of the parade. Mordecai and Rigby nearly laughed at the other districts chariot costumes because they looked so weird and funny.

Haymitch finally came out but he was drunk. "Did I miss dinner"? Haymitch asked drunk then threw up. Effie had a face with disgust and walked around the pool of vomit.

End of part 3 please review and I've got a question for you. Do you think Mordecai and Rigby could make good tributes for District 12 or better working for Benson in the park? The answer is yours. Oh one more thing I don't know why District 13 got bombed, I'm just guessing.


	4. Training day

Mordecai and Rigby tried to help Haymitch to get him cleaned up. They tried not to step in the pool of vomit. "This is so gross". Rigby said disgusted. "Come on let's get Haymitch to the shower". Mordecai said. They helped him to the shower but couldn't decide who's gonna clean him. "So who's gonna clean him up"? Rigby asked. "Rock, Paper, Scissor's for it"? Mordecai asked. "Alright". Rigby said. They did Rock, Paper, Scissor's for cleaning up Haymitch Mordecai won. "Scissor's cuts paper I win". Mordecai said grinning. "Damn"! Rigby said mad knowing he'll have to clean his drunken mentor. "Come on Haymitch". Rigby said annoyed.

Mordecai chuckled some then went back to his room. There was the Avox girl picking up his chariot costume from the parade. "Hello there". Mordecai said. She said nothing to him. "Do you need some help"? Mordecai asked. The Avox girl shook her head no. "Okay then". Mordecai said unsure. After a while Mordecai changed into his sleep where and went to bed. But somehow he just can't fall asleep.

Mordecai kept thinking about the red headed girl. He thought about her in his sleep. Mordecai's having a dream with the Avox Girl. In his dream he's running in an unknown forest. "Okay I think I lost her". Mordecai said out of breath. The Avox Girl came out from behind and stabbed him in the back with a knife. He imagined Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and especially Benson looking horrified at the Avox girl killing him. Mordecai woke up sweating like crazy and it felt a shot of adrenaline rush threw him like a bullet to the head.

"DAHH"! He screamed. Mordecai wiped off some of the sweat off his forehead and decided to get some fresh air. Mordecai got out of bed and went to see if Rigby's sleeping. Surprisingly Rigby was nowhere to be found. Mordecai then found a small door on the ceiling that led to the roof. Rigby sat there and looked at the Capital's bright lights. "Hey Rigby". Mordecai said. "Oh hey dude". Rigby mumbled. "What's wrong you look sad"? Mordecai asked. "It's just that when we step in the arena to face all those tributes, I don't wanna die as some kind of blood thirsty monster who likes killing others for the fun of it". Rigby said serious.

"If I'm gonna die, I wanna die as myself you know"? Rigby asked. "I understand what you mean if I die out there in the arena I wanna die as me and not some coldhearted killer". Mordecai said. "But I'll admit this view from here is really beautiful". Rigby said. "Yeah it is it reminds me of Margaret". Mordecai said smiling. "For once I actually miss Benson's yelling and Muscle Mans stupid my mom jokes". Rigby said.

"Yeah me to". Mordecai said. "I think I recognize that girl". Rigby said. "How"? Mordecai asked. "Well when I was 9 I lived in District 12 for a few days until I moved to the City but not the capital". Rigby said. "Oh now I remember you lived in District 12 for a few days when we were kids". Mordecai said. "One day I was in the hob with my mom to sell fish and that girl was walking with the Peace Keepers". Rigby said.

"What happened"? Mordecai asked. "Well you see it was like this". Rigby said then a flash back came. "I was in the forest fishing until I heard someone running". Rigby said. 9-year-old Rigby nearly threw a fit because he just can't get the fish today. "Come on stupid fish"! Little Rigby said frustrated than ever. Then he heard running footsteps. Rigby turned to see who it was. The Avox girl was running for her life from the Peace Keepers.

They finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. The Peace Keepers took her away. She looked at Rigby like she was sad. At the hob with Rigby and his mom the Avox girl appeared again with the Peace Keepers.

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened". Rigby said. "Oh". Mordecai said. "An Avox is basically a traitor"? Mordecai asked. "You're correct". Rigby said. "Well I'm gonna go back to bed good night Rigby". Mordecai said going to his room. "Night Mordecai". Rigby said. The next day it was 8am. "Up, up, up, up today's a big, big, big day". Effie said. Mordecai got up and headed to the living room for breakfast. "Morning dude". Mordecai said. "Morning". Rigby said.

"So how was cleaning Haymitch last night"? Mordecai asked grinning. "I don't wanna talk about it, it's to disgusting". Rigby said grossed out. "Hello boys". Haymitch said wasted. "Hey". They said. "Dude you drink too much". Rigby said. "I can quit whenever I feel like it". Haymitch said. Rigby just glared at him. "Good morning boys". Effie said. "Morning Effie". Mordecai said. "You need all your strength today". Effie said getting her breakfast.

"Why is that"? Rigby asked. "Because today is where you train to fight to the death with the other tribute's". Effie said. "Oh". Rigby said getting his breakfast. Rigby got eggs, bacon, sausages and pancakes and milk to drink. Mordecai got the same thing but he got coffee to drink. After breakfast they were given training uniforms to change into. It's the same uniforms that Katniss and Peeta wore. When it was 11 o'clock Mordecai and Rigby changed into their training uniforms and headed down to the Training Center.

When they got there they saw the other tributes. Mordecai and Rigby waited for what was gonna happen. Then a woman named Johanna Mason came out. "Hello tributes in the next 34 hours each of you will be dead, so you're here to train and fight. I'd like to introduce our new trainers, winners of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Treat them well as you do with me". Johanna said to everyone.

After that Mordecai and Rigby were called by her to meet the star crossed lovers of District 12. "Mordecai, Rigby you will be assigned trainers you'll be paired with Katniss and Peeta". Johanna said. "Mordecai you'll be with Katniss and Rigby you'll be with Peeta". Johanna said. "Respect them and they'll respect you". Johanna said. "So you must be Mordecai". Katniss said. "That's me". Mordecai said.

"Wow you're the girl on fire who pulled those". Rigby said but got cut off. "I know I know who pulled out those berries". Katniss said annoyed. "Oh I'm sorry". Rigby said. "Don't mind her she's cranky". Peeta said jokingly. "Hey"! Katniss said. "Alright let's get training, Mordecai you come with me". Katniss said. Mordecai followed Katniss to an obstacle course station. "Okay this is the obstacle station, to make you know what you're facing in the arena. Can you handle this course, it's pretty hard". Katniss said. "I'll try my best". Mordecai said. Mordecai went up to the course but failed a few times.

"Ah this sucks". Mordecai said mad and frustrated. Katniss smiled and said. "Try again the true hunter comes from in here". Katniss said putting her fingers on his chest. Mordecai's face turned pink and took a deep breath and said. "Alright let's do this thing". Mordecai said serious then did the obstacle course and did it well. "That was great"! Katniss said smiling. "That wasn't so bad". Mordecai said. After 3 hours of training and fighting Mordecai and Rigby did very well then most tributes. Could they win the games?

End of part 4 what will happen next? See you in the next chapter and find out.


	5. Shoot the target

Rigby's POV

After 3 exhausting hours of training for the games, each District tribute is called to do target practice to test your skills in the games. I've practiced archery in video games that's the only video game I don't suck at. I got a pretty high score on it. "Rigby"? Peeta asked. "Yes"? I asked. "Are you ready to face the Game Makers in target practice"? He asked. "I was born ready dude". I said acting brave. Peeta just chuckled and said. "What makes you so sure you're ready"? Peeta asked. "I've practiced with video games". I said. Then the voice of Claudius Templesmith called me to the target center. "Good Luck Rigby". Peeta said. "Thanks man". I said smiling. I walked in and saw the Game Makers and glared at them, I hate them so much.

Rigby picks an arrow and a bow and picks a target dummy to shoot. Rigby concentrated on his target and made himself become the arrow and focused all his energy into it. "Both eyes open". Rigby said to himself then fired the arrow into the dummy. It was a perfect, flawless shot but the Game Makers didn't look. Rigby got mad and fired another arrow and it was another perfect shot. He fired a third shot but this time the third arrow went through the target and the two arrows he fired.

The Game Makers at last looked and were amazed and impressed by the raccoons shooting. Rigby cleared his throat and said. "Thanks for your time". Rigby said then walked out. Later with Mordecai and Katniss, she talked to him about target practice. "If you get a perfect score, it determines how you do in the games or something"? Mordecai asked. "Yes it does". Katniss said. "What happen if you score something lower like a 1 or a 3"? He asked. "It means you probably won't do so well in the games". She said. Claudius Templesmith called Mordecai to go next for target practice. "That's my que". Mordecai said. "Good luck Mordecai". Katniss said smiling and patted his shoulder. Mordecai smiled and went in to face the music.

Mordecai walked in and picked up an arrow and a bow. Mordecai took a deep breath and studied the target of the dummy. He fired the arrow and it was a perfect shot. Mordecai looked up to see if they were watching they weren't. Mordecai got mad and fired another one and it was another flawless shot. The Game Makers still weren't looking, Mordecai got angry and he fired his third arrow at the Game Makers but the arrow not only went through the apple of the pig, it went through the pig to. That got the Game Makers good attention.

"Thank you for your time". Mordecai said then walked out. Oh no he really done it now, he could've killed one of them now he has to pay big time. Mordecai ran back to his room, slam the door and cried on his bed. He must've cried for an hour and a half, Mordecai knew what was gonna happen next he would end like that red headed Avox girl. Katniss came in to see if he's alright. "Mordecai it's me Katniss are you alright"? She asked. "No". Mordecai said crying. "Can I come in"? She asked. "Sure". Mordecai said. Katniss walked in and sat on his bed. "Are you okay"? She asked.

"No". He said. "What happened"? She asked. "At target practice I shot one of my arrows at Game Makers pig". Mordecai said crying. "Did you hurt anyone"? Katniss asked. "No the arrow shot the pig and the apple". Mordecai said crying. Katniss took pity on him and hugged him. "If no damage is done, then you won't be punished". Katniss said hugging Mordecai. "How would you know"? Mordecai asked. "Because I did the same thing and I thought the same thing". Katniss said. "What happen"? He asked. "I got a perfect score and nothing bad happened to me or my family. If you didn't hurt anyone then you won't be hurt". Katniss said smiling. "I guess that makes sense". Mordecai said smiling some and then hugged her. "Dinner will be ready in 2 minutes". She said leaving. "Oh Katniss thanks". He said smiling. "You're welcome". She said smiling back at him. Mordecai changed into a grey short sleeve shirt and jeans he wiped his tears and washed his face. Mordecai came out of his room and saw Effie mad at him.

"What"? Mordecai asked. "I heard what happened at target practice". Effie said mad. "So"? He asked. "You could've hurt someone"! Effie said mad. "I just got pissed I'm sorry". Mordecai said. "He didn't hurt anyone". Katniss said. Haymitch came in and was amazed at Mordecai and Rigby's shooting. "Nice shooting boys". Haymitch said smiling. "Thanks". Rigby said. "Don't encourage them"! Effie said mad. Later on TV the score of each District tributes came on screen. Mordecai was nervous about his score.

District's 1,2,3,5, and 6 came on screen. Then 7,8,9,10, and 11 came on then finally District 12 and the City came on. Everyone back at the park watched the scores. "I wonder what they got". Benson said nervous. "Maybe a five or lower". Muscle Man said teasing. "We'll have to wait and find out". Skips said. "From the City, Rigby the raccoon 10". The TV said. Everyone was surprised at Rigby's score, no one ever knew Rigby was good at archery. "A 10 wow, that's really impressive". Benson said breathless. "Who knew Rigby was good at archery". Skips said. Back at the Capital, everyone was amazed Rigby's score.

"Dude how'd you learn to do that"? Mordecai asked amazed. "Well what'd ya think all those archery video games are for"? Rigby asked grinning. Mordecai's score was next, he could feel his stomach turn. "From the City Mordecai the blue jay 12". The TV said. Everyone was even more amazed at Mordecai's score. "Ladies and Gentlemen for the very first time in years, we have a tribute that'd scored a 12. Let's hear it for Mordecai and Rigby of District 12 and the City, The Boys on Fire". The TV said. Back at the park, Benson was even more amazed at the both of them.

"Good show jolly good show"! Pops said happy. "I have never gotten a 12 before". Benson said amazed. "What score did you get when represented District 3"? Muscle Man asked. "An 8". Benson said. "See I told you to have faith in them". Skips said. "Maybe they can win this after all". Benson said smiling. Back at the Capital Mordecai and Rigby were getting ready for bed and thought about themselves being labeled The Boys on Fire.

"The Boys on Fire I like it sounds bad ass". Rigby said grinning. "Yeah sounds pretty awesome". Mordecai said. Katniss thought of Mordecai as her last year in the games and thought of Rue, the 12-year-old little girl that died. Katniss could feel herself getting upset. "What's wrong Katniss"? Rigby asked. "Nothing". She said trying to hide it but it failed. "Come on something's wrong, what is it"? Mordecai asked. "Well in the 74th Hunger Games there was this little girl named Rue and I didn't save her in time and she died because me". Katniss said tearing up.

Mordecai wrapped his arm around her and hugged her, Rigby did the same thing. "It isn't your fault don't cry". Mordecai said hugging Katniss. "Yeah your just one person, it's not your fault". Rigby said smiling sweetly. "Thanks you guys". Katniss said smiling sweetly at them. Later Mordecai and Rigby got dressed for bed. Mordecai thought of Rue and how young and innocent she was. "Thank you Rue for making all of us brave and strong, you'll live on in our hearts forever, good night". Mordecai said then fell asleep.

End of part 5, next part will be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed this part.


	6. Interview with Caesar Flickerman

The next day after a good breakfast Mordecai and Rigby were practicing for the interviews with Caesar Flickerman, they had to make a good impression to get a lot of sponsors. Mordecai didn't know how to describe himself the only thing he did know was he liked playing video games and was a slacker.

"Okay just pretend I'm Caesar and you're at the interviews with me". Cinna said then started to act like Caesar. "Hello Mordecai". Cinna said acting like Caesar Flickerman. "Um Hi Caesar". Mordecai said nervous. "Tell what do you like best here in the Capital"? Cinna asked. "Um having my boss Benson not yelling at me to get back to work". Mordecai said. "You can say that if he asks you that". Cinna said. "Okay". Mordecai said.

2 hours of practicing to see Caesar Flickerman, Rigby was ready but Mordecai wasn't he was nervous about what he would say. He'd never get stage fright but this time he does because the whole world will be watching and he doesn't want to make an idiot of himself on live TV. Mordecai was taken by Cinna to get dressed for the interviews.

Mordecai's POV

I got a manicure and a pedicure on my nails and feet, my nails were so clear I could almost see my reaction. I've never gotten a manicure or a pedicure before usually girls do that but it felt pretty good. My hair was combed to the left side of my head with very fancy hair gel. Cinna put the suit on me it'd weighted like 40 pounds. It was a regular suit you wear to a dance or a prom but this suit got an upgrade. There was a real gold sparkling rose I wore on the right side of my suit. Plus on the sleeves and on the legs there were red, orange, gold and yellow flame designs on it they glittered and sparkled in the light.

I'm also wearing makeup I'm wearing this glossy black eye liner it was heavy in my waterline. It came down to my cheeks like I was crying. I looked in the mirror and I looked at myself for a little bit, I looked nothing like myself. Cinna gave me some cologne I smelled like rain water, it smelled really nice. I could never afford this type of this stuff back home.

Mordecai's suit also had another surprise when Mordecai flap's his arms like a bird flying or spins around fire appears just like with Katniss's interview dress. Mordecai put his black socks and shoes on. He looked very good and looked very fancy. Rigby came out wearing black pants, black jacket, black velvet necktie, dark red button up long sleeve shirt. He had his hair combed back with hair gel, he was wearing makeup to, he wore concealer under his eyes to cover his dark raccoon circles to make him look more a wake, powder and bright red, flaming orange and neon yellow pencil and cream eye liner to represent flames on his eyes.

Rigby lips were heavily coated with lip butter even though it's invisible his lips smelled and tasted like butter scotch. He was also given cologne to, he smelled like lavender flowers and his suit also had glitter flames on it, like Mordecai's. "Looking good dude". Mordecai said. "Feeling good". Rigby said. They waited in line with the other tributes for the interviews but there was a TV screen to watch the interview. "Um Mordecai I think you got a shadow". Rigby said noticing a little boy in front of them. He's from District 1 and was a 12-year-old duckling. He smiled and waved at Mordecai. Mordecai smiled and waved back.

Mordecai was nervous as ever, his hands began to sweat. "You okay dude"? Rigby asked. "Just nervous that's all". Mordecai said nervous. "Hey don't worry just be yourself and be honest". Rigby said smiling sweetly at him. "Thanks man". Mordecai said smiling down on him. "Wow what happened to your tail, it's so fluffy". Mordecai said. "I got my tail fluffed and got my eye brows done to". Rigby said. Mordecai counted the Districts that went up for the interviews.

First it was District 1 like always, there kinda a Capital favorite. Then District's 2,3,4, and 5 went then 6,7,8, and 9 went then 10,11 and finally District 12 and the City. Mordecai was first in District 12. "Good luck man, break a leg". Rigby said. Mordecai went up and was nearly blinded by the spot lights on stage. Caesar Flickerman welcomed Mordecai to the stage and everyone back home was watching the interviews. "Wow look at Mordecai he looks like a gentleman with fire that is". Pops said.

"He looks like Alice Cooper a little bit". Skips said. "I have to admit he does clean up very well". Benson said. Mordecai sat down in the chair and looked at Caesar. "So Mordecai what do you like best here in the Capital"? Caesar asked. Be honest, be honest. Mordecai thought to himself. "Um having my boss Benson not yelling at me to get back to work". Mordecai said. The audience cracked up laughing and so did Caesar. "I heard your boss represented District 3 a long time ago. How do you think he feels when you and your friend were picked? He asked.

"He looked very worried and sad". Mordecai said honestly. "Also you scored a 12 on target practice that's really remarkable. How did you do it"? Caesar asked. "Well I let out all my strength from training practice and focused on the target". Mordecai said. "That's incredible Mordecai, tell me what did you say to your friend before you left"? Caesar asked. "I told Pops we'll be fine but I'll try everything in my power to win". Mordecai said serious. "Well said Mordecai". Caesar said smiling.

"Um my suit lights up wanna see it"? Mordecai asked. "Sure". He said. Mordecai stood up and took a breath and flaps his arms and spanned around like a tornado. The flame designs lit up like a Christmas tree and fire appeared from his arms and ankles. He was like a fire tornado. After that Mordecai felt very dizzy, Caeser helped him up. "I got ya". Caesser said helping Mordecai. "Mordecai the blue jay, part of The Boys on Fire"! Caesar said then everyone cheered.

Mordecai walked off stage then Rigby went up, Mordecai watched Rigby's interview with Caesar, you probably thought it'd be an epic fail but it surprisingly it went really well. Rigby was honest and was himself. "What was it like living in District 12 as a child"? Caesar asked. "Well it's poor and there isn't enough to eat but it was home. I know District 12 isn't a Capital fav but I'm serious about showing pride to them". Rigby said serious.

After the interviews Mordecai and Rigby headed back to their room and got ready for dinner. "That was very impressive boys". Haymitch said. "Thanks". Rigby said. "You guys really showed a lot of honesty". Katniss said smiling. "I was just being myself". Rigby said. "So was I". Mordecai said. Mordecai went to his room to get dressed for dinner. He changed into a red shirt and dark blue pants then he saw the Avox girl. Mordecai went up to her and said. "I'm so sorry about what happened". Mordecai said putting his hand on her shoulder. The Avox girl smiled at him and hugged him, which was kinda strange. At dinner Rigby was very quiet because he knew tomorrow was the games. "Rigby are you okay"? Katniss asked. "Yeah". Rigby mumbled. "Are you sick"? Peeta asked. "No I'm fine but thank you though". Rigby said taking a bite of his mash potatoes. Mordecai knew how he was feeling right now. After dinner they got dressed for dream land but Rigby was on the roof taking one last glance at the Capital lights before The Hunger Games tomorrow.

"Rigby"? Mordecai asked. "Oh uh yeah"? Rigby asked turning his head toward Mordecai. "Is everything alright"? Mordecai asked sitting down with him. "I'm just so nervous and scared about tomorrow, this is probably the last time I live…forever for most Tributes. Almost all of them are gonna die". Rigby said. Mordecai took pity on him and hugged him. "In case we don't make it, I'm so sorry for all the screw ups I put you and me through in the past and I hope you win tomorrow". Rigby said.

Mordecai remembered a song he heard on the radio he could sing to Rigby, to calm him down. He cleared his throat and began to sing.

Mordecai:

When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold and just like them old stars. I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul? I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up.

Mordecai:

And when you're needing your space to do some navigating I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find. Cause even the stars they burn some even fall to the earth, we've got a lot to learn. Gods knows we're worth it, no I won't give up.

Mordecai:

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got yeah. We got a lot at stake. And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend for us to work, we didn't burn. We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am.

Mordecai:

I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up, still looking up. I won't give up on us (No I'm not giving up). Gods knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved). We've got a lot to learn (We're alive, we are loved). Gods knows we're worth it (And we're worth it).

Mordecai:

I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up.

Mordecai sang and it made Rigby feel somewhat better and Rigby smiled some. "See there's that smile I've been waiting for". Mordecai said hugging Rigby, Mordecai felt like crying. "We'll always be friends no matter what happens in the games". Mordecai said slightly tearing up.

"Good luck Mordecai". Rigby said smiling and crying at the same time. They went back to bed and tried their best to fall asleep but they fell asleep eventually. The next morning it was 8 am and todays a huge day because today is the Hunger Games.

End of this chapter more will be coming. If this seemed rushed at all, I'm sorry. I won't give up's by Jason Mraz.


	7. Let the games begin!

After breakfast they made sure they ate enough but not too much. Mordecai and Rigby headed with Haymitch to the center to get ready. "Alright my advice to you guys is stay alive this time I'm not wasted, I mean it. Also be careful were you sleep and find water, water is your new best friend". Haymitch said. "Okay got it". Mordecai said. "Got it". Rigby said. There they meet Cinna, Portia, Katniss and Peeta. Mordecai wore a black short sleeve shirt, grey pants, socks, short ankle black boots and a black arena jacket. It's the same one Katniss wore. Mordecai tripled laced his boots making sure they wouldn't come undone.

Mordecai and Rigby were at the place to get a tracker in your arm. "Give me your arm". A woman said putting a tracker in Rigby's arm. "What's this"? Rigby asked. "A tracker the Game Makers can keep track of you". She said then put a tracker in Mordecai's arm. Katniss sat with Mordecai he was pretty nervous. "Would you like some water"? Katniss asked. "Sure". Mordecai said taking a few sips of water. "Mordecai there's something I wanna give to you". Katniss said. "What is it"? He asked.

"It's a mockingjay pin it protects you from any harm as long as you're wearing it, nothing bad can happen to you". Katniss said giving Mordecai the pin. Mordecai pinned it to the right side of his jacket. Mordecai zipped his jacket half way. "Wow this is so cool but I feel kinda bad though". Mordecai said. "Why's that"? Katniss asked. "Because I didn't get you anything". Mordecai said. Katniss just giggled and said. "That's okay your company is all I need right now". She said.

Mordecai kissed Katniss on the cheek and hugged her and said. "Thanks for everything, I've really learned a lot thank you so much Katniss Everdeen". Mordecai said hugging her. "You're welcome Mordecai the blue jay". Katniss said hugging him. Katniss felt like crying because Mordecai kinda reminded her of her friend Gale and also herself in him. "Once the gong rings get the hell out of there and find a safe spot to camp out for the night". Haymitch said. "I'll remember that". Mordecai said.

"Also one more thing good luck son". Haymitch said. "Thanks Haymitch". Mordecai said. "Attention all tributes the game will begin in one minute". Claudius Templesmith said. Cinna came over to Mordecai and said. "I hope you or your raccoon friend win, I'm not allowed to bet if I could I'd bet on you". Cinna said then hugged him. Mordecai hugged back then stepped into a tube. "Attention all tributes the game will began in 20 seconds". Claudius Templesmith said. The tube lead, Mordecai to a forest it's the same place where the 74th annual Hunger Games took place.

Back at the park everyone turn there channel to, The 76th annual Hunger Games. Benson had a few tears run down his face never in Benson's life has he felt this way for Mordecai and Rigby. But he's hoping they can win. Benson, Skips, High Five Ghost, Pops and Muscle Man were really terrified right now for Mordecai and Rigby. Skips held Benson's hand for support. "Please don't be killed". Benson said terrified as ever. "Come on dudes you got this". Muscle Man said. Back at the arena the games were about to begin.

Mordecai's POV

My hands are sweaty, my heart's beating faster than the cart back at the park and my breathing was shaky. Rigby was 4 tributes from the left away from me I could imagine him pissing his pants right now. I studied the supplies given at the Cornucopia I spotted a bag of supplies with bow n arrows. I heard the countdown begin. "20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1". Claudius Templesmith said. The gong went off everyone took off running for a bag of supplies Mordecai and Rigby took off running full speed. Almost every tribute were killing and stabbing anyone to get supplies. Mordecai grabbed his bag and ran deep into the forest. Rigby grabbed his bag and took off running into the forest but a boy from District 9 grabbed his tail, Rigby kicked him off and continued running.

9 tributes lived dead in the Cornucopia while everyone hid in the forest. Mordecai kept running no matter what with his bag of supplies in his tight grip. "Okay I think this is far enough". He said out of breath. Mordecai looked in his bag to see what he got. There's a few strips of meat, a thing of water, sun glasses, socks, bow and arrows, a sleeping bag and a knife. "Okay where can I find a good place to camp out"? Mordecai asked. Then he found a tall tree to hide in.

Later that night Mordecai climbed up the tree and strapped himself to it making sure he wouldn't fall. He watched the night sky for the tributes faces. "Please don't be Rigby, not Rigby please". Mordecai said to himself. The faces he saw was a boy from District 2, another boy from District 4, a girl from District 8, another girl from District 9, another girl from District 7, another boy from District 3, another girl from District 6, boy from District 10, and a girl from District 5.

Rigby's face wasn't in the sky, Mordecai was relieved Rigby was alright…for now that is. Hell knows what could happen to him. 15 tributes remained in the game, meanwhile with Rigby he had his night glasses on it could make him see better in the dark. "Look there's fire boy"! One of the Career tributes said. "Crap". Rigby said to himself then ran for his life. The Career Tributes chased Rigby until he found an underground cave to hide in.

But he had to be careful because there could be mines. Rigby hid from the Careers it seemed safe for now. "Where'd he go"? A girl Career asked. There was 4 Careers, two boys and two girls. "You can run and hide fire boy but were coming for you". A boy Career said teasingly. Rigby had chills go up his spine and was scared to sleep because he's afraid that one of the Careers would kill him in his sleep.

The morning sun rose so far no one died….yet, The Game Makers watched the other tributes very closely but Seneca Crane watched Mordecai and Rigby extremely closely. "Something wrong Sir"? One Game Makers asked him. "That Blue Jay and Raccoon really caught my eye something tells me those fools think they can win". Seneca said. "Well let's turn up the heat. Who wants barbequed bird"? He asked shirking then pushed a button.

Mordecai woke up to the smell of smoke and the sound of cracking tree branches. Snap, snap, snap, snap. "What the"? Mordecai asked himself. Mordecai began to take his bag and climbed down the tree he knew it was fire heading his way. "Oh crap fire"! Mordecai said scared. There was fire everywhere Mordecai tried to find a place to run but there's too much fire. He began to run being very careful not to touch the flames. "Ahh"! He screamed as he ran.

Mordecai covered his mouth and nose with his shirt luckily it was sweaty. Mordecai then found an opening for safety but it was a trap. Mordecai ran toward it but fire shot out of nowhere and burn some of his feathers and arm. "OW"! Mordecai screamed in pain. He thankfully got out of the fire alive but his arm was burned. He ran for the lake where he could cool his arm with water. Mordecai had a few tears run down his face from the fiery stinging pain on his arm. There was some fabric on the burned part on the skin. His whole arm isn't burned just the middle part of it.

His burned arm was bloody and black with ashes. Mordecai tried slowly ripping the fabric from the burned fried skin. But fabric took some off his skin with it. Mordecai bite finger and tried not scream in pain. "Alright Game Makers I'm not afraid anymore. You want me come get me". Mordecai said serious.

End of this part, well the games have officially began and Mordecai and Rigby have survived the first day, well Mordecai was almost fired to death anyway what's gonna happen next?

Will they survive? Will they die from the Careers Tributes or The Tracker Jacker stings? Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Tracker Jacker attack!

Later that day Rigby came out to see if the coast is clear, it seemed to be. "Okay Rigby stay calm, I hope Mordecai's alright". Rigby said coming out of the underground cave. The Career Tributes are gone, thank God but little did Rigby know there trying to find Mordecai.

Mordecai studied the path of the forest and making sure it's safe to walk. But a mile from here he heard a little girl let out a blood curling scream. The Career Tributes killed her Mordecai was startle by the loud scream. He heard them laughing. "Aw man did you see the look on that little girl's face"? A Career girl tribute named Tara asked laughing. "Oh no don't kill me". She said laughing. Mordecai just glared at them. How could they think that's funny? Mordecai thought to himself.

Then a Career boy tribute named Andrew yelled out. "Hey look there he is get him"! He yelled pointing at Mordecai. "Damn". Mordecai said then took off running. They chased him until Mordecai was trapped. Mordecai spotted a tree and climbed up it so he can be safe. They got to him but Mordecai was already up the tree. "We got you now fire boy #2". A Career boy tribute named Thomas said shirking. "How's the view from up there"? A Career girl tribute named Ann asked shirking.

Andrew climbed up the tree and grabbed Mordecai's leg. "I'm coming for you". He said shirking as he tugged on Mordecai's leg. "Get out me"! Mordecai screamed as he kicked Andrew in the face. Andrew fell down on the ground but didn't break his neck. Mordecai hoped he did though.

"You're gonna have to come down some time loser"! Andrew said from below. "Once you do your dead"! Tara yelled. That night Mordecai looked at the sky again for faces. "Please don't be Rigby". Mordecai whispered to himself. The faces he saw was that little girl that screamed and another little girl. Thank God Rigby's face wasn't in the sky for another day. 13 tributes are left in The Hunger Games.

The next day The Career Tributes were a sleep in there sleeping bags. Then the same little 12-year-old boy from District 1 pointed to a Tracker Jacker nest above Mordecai's head. "Ssp". He said waking up Mordecai. He pointed to the Tracker Jacker nest at first Mordecai couldn't tell what he was pointing at.

But Mordecai finally found it the little boy did a little hand jester about the cutting the branch and dropping the nest on them just like what Katniss did. Mordecai got out his knife and stood up being careful not to fall, he started cutting the tree branch. Back at home Benson and Skips were really worried about the Tracker Jackers and Mordecai.

"Oh God no"! Benson said. "What's wrong Benson"? Pops asked. "That's a Tracker Jacker nest". Skips said. "What are Tracker Jackers"? HFG asked. "Are they some kind wasps or something"? Muscle Man asked. "There bigger than Wasps they have a gold back and there stings produce powerful hallucinations or in some cases death. I should know because I was stung by one but lived". Skips said. "Were you in The Hunger Games"? Benson asked. "Yep I was 14-years-old". Skips said. "Which District are you from"? High Five Ghost asked. "District 7". Skips said.

"Come on let's get back to the games". Benson said turning back to the TV screen. While Mordecai cuts the branch the Tracker Jackers get angry and one stung Mordecai in the neck and leg. Mordecai starts to feel woozy but the branch falls on the sleeping Career Tributes. Tracker Jackers were everywhere.

Screams were everywhere Mordecai climbed down the tree and ran away from the Tracker Jackers but he began to slow down because the stings were getting to him. The girl Career tribute Tara had many stings was instantly killed, her body was bloated and oozed green slime. Mordecai sealed Tara's body from the Hover Craft of The Game Makers. Mordecai then try to run but he started to hallucinate.

In his hallucination he saw Effie, Caesar and Benson together. The sky started to turn blood red and the clouds turned to black holes. The grass turned into green snakes and curled up Mordecai. He couldn't shake them off, Mordecai finally collapsed on the ground and blacked out.

END of this part, sorry if this seemed short but I'll try and make the next longer. Also I'm turning 16 today it's my birthday. Happy Birthday to me! :D


	9. A brand new friendship

Mordecai woke up 2 hours later with leaves tied to his hands and wondered who put them there. Then he heard a little stick crack. "Hello is anyone there"? Mordecai asked. Mordecai walked closer to the tree to see if someone's hiding there. "It's alright I'm not gonna hurt you". Mordecai said in a calming voice. The same little duckling boy turned his head around and saw Mordecai standing there.

"Hi there I'm Mordecai". He introduced himself. "My name's Neal". He said. "Don't be scared I won't hurt you". Mordecai said. Neal and Mordecai both shake hands. "Are you the one who put the leaves on my hands"? Mordecai asked. "Yes you were out for about 2 hours or so". Neal said. "Is Rigby still"? He asked but got cut off. "Alive? Yeah he is your friends really cool". Neal said smiling. Mordecai smiled at that and said. "Yeah he's pretty cool but sometimes he's kinda annoying". Mordecai said laughing some. Neal laughed a little and said. "You're funny I was wondering if you wanted to team up with me"? Neal asked.

"Sure that'd be awesome". Mordecai said. That night they gathered fire wood and they ate some of the food Neal hunted. He hunted a rabbit and did a really good job of it. If Mordecai didn't win he wanted Neal to win. "These leaves heal any injury like the Tracker Jacker stings. Is there any other injuries on you"? Neal asked. "Well just this one burned scar on my arm". Mordecai said showing his scar. Neal put some leaves in his mouth and spit them out and put them on Mordecai's burned scar.

The scar was gone like it never existed. "Wow that's amazing". Mordecai said amazed. "Here take some of these leaves, they can help you". He said giving him the leaves. The only faces Mordecai and Neal saw was that Tara Career girl and five other people. 7 tributes remained in, The 76th annual Hunger Games. Mordecai and Neal started to exchange some of their items. They talked about their lives Seneca Crane blocked out there conversion. His full name is Neal Avon and his life in District 1 is being fed well then most, Districts in Panem.

District 1 is labeled Luxury because it's the most richest District in Panem, Neal has been in training for the games but often times he slacks off with his friends. But at times he tries not to, Neal has a mom, a dad and a 5-year-old little sister named Gem. Neal would remind Mordecai of him when he was his age. Neal's very much like Mordecai. "Neal would you like this rabbit leg"? Mordecai asked. "No thanks, I'm not hungry". Neal said. "Here take it anyway". He said giving him the rabbit leg. "Thanks I've never had a whole leg to myself before". He said taking a bite of it.

"But don't you get fed well in District 1"? Mordecai asked. "Yes but I've never gotten a chance to eat a whole rabbit's leg". Neal said. "Well you do now". Mordecai said. After dinner Neal cuddled up to Mordecai's chest and went to sleep. Mordecai smiled and stroked Neal's head. The fire still burned some until it went out. The next day they decided to hunt food for dinner. "Alright I'll hunt in this part of the forest". Mordecai said. "Right and I'll hunt on this side good luck and watch out for the Careers". Neal said. "Don't worry I got it covered. I'll see you at dinner". Mordecai said but cut off by Neal hugging him.

"In case if one of us doesn't make it". Neal said hugging him. Mordecai hugged back and smiled. They went off to hunt Mordecai was very careful not to be spotted by the Careers. He watched them from a tree view there was only 3 left. There were planning something. "Okay we take out that raccoon first he's too stupid to win". One of them said as they left. Mordecai jumped to the next tree and climbed down slowly. "Where are they going"? Mordecai asked himself. Mordecai climbed down and followed them but was very quiet like a ghost. They were going right to the Cornucopia to guard the food making sure if anyone gets to it dies. "Aw man how am I gotta get them away from that"? Mordecai whispered to himself.

Then he saw smoke in the sky. It was very rare to the City tributes in the final 7. Usually they die in the bloodbath or on the second day. "Hey look smoke, someone's there". The girl Career said. As they left to the sight of the smoke, Mordecai pulled out his bow and arrows and decided to blow up the food. "Now's the time". He said to himself. Mordecai fired one missed he fired another one perfect shot the food blew up. The blast flew Mordecai 3 feet of the ground and into a tree. His right ear was bleeding like crazy the blast must've messed up his hearing.

He heard this ringing noise in his ear. The Careers came back and the Career tribute Andrew was in full rage about the food being blow up. Mordecai tried to get up but he had trouble. Mordecai finally got up and put his hand on his right ear to stop the bleeding because he didn't wanna attract hungry blood thirsty animals. Mordecai did the best he could to walk but his leg was lipping he stopped on a tree and waited for Neal to come.

It's was getting late and Mordecai became very worried. "Where are you"? He asked worried. Its sun down Mordecai decided to go look for him. Then he heard a scream, only a scream that Neal could make. "Neal! I'm coming hold on"! Mordecai said running toward the scream. "Neal"? He called out. "Mordecai"! Neal called out.

End of this chapter. In this one Mordecai's basically a guy Katniss but I must warn you in the next chapter it gets sad, just a heads up.


	10. Deep in the meadow

Mordecai found Neal struggling in a net to get free. "Don't worry dude, I'll get you out of here". Mordecai said cutting the net open. "Thank you Mordecai". Neal said happy. "You're welcome now come on lets go". Mordecai said. But Thomas one of the Career tributes fired a bow and arrow at Mordecai. "Mordecai look out"! Neal yelled. Mordecai fired his bow and arrow and it hit Thomas in the throat, Mordecai dodged the arrow but sadly Neal didn't. "NO"! Mordecai yelled.

The arrow was deep in Neal's stomach. "No Neal"! He said. Neal began to fall but Mordecai caught him and placed his head on his lap. "Neal I'm so, so sorry". Mordecai said crying. "You have to win this". Neal said weekly. "Don't worry I will and try, I even blew up the Career's food". Mordecai said. "You blew up the food"? Neal asked. "Yeah every last bit of it". Mordecai said crying.

"Please don't go". He said. "Never". Mordecai said. "I have one last request". He said week. "What's that"? Mordecai asked. "Sing to me please". Neal said. Mordecai knows one song he remembers as a kid his mom would sing to him when he goes to sleep. Mordecai cleared his throat and began to sing.

Mordecai:

Deep in the meadow under the willow a bed of grass a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your eyes and when they open the sun will rise. Here's it's safe and here it's warm and here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you.

Neal laid there all glassy eyed Mordecai closed Neal's eyes with his fingers, he leaned down and kissed Neal's forehead. Everything was quiet but Mordecai had to finish for Neal.

Mordecai:

Deep in the meadow hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay and when again it's morning they'll wash away. Here it's safe and here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from every harm. And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you.

Mordecai:

Ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, Ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, Ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-da. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow hidden far away. A cloak of leaves a moon beam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning they'll wash away. Here it's safe and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you.

Mordecai:

Here is the place where I love you. Mordecai sang he couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He cried so hard but he took out the arrow from Neal's stomach. He got flowers to cover that bloody ugly scar on his stomach. He heard the hover craft of the Peace Keepers he had to leave. "Bye Neal, please be safe". Mordecai said leaving.

Mordecai whipped his tears and watched as Neal's body went into the hover craft. Mordecai turned and did the three finger solute to District 1. In District 1 Neal's parent and baby sister were heartbroken knowing they'll never see they're son ever again. Everyone did the solute back to Mordecai. Neal's father decided to cause a riot because he's has had it with Peace Keepers. Taking their children away from them to fight and hurt other children so that can live. Everyone in District 1 threw a riot about Neal.

The Peace Keepers are trying to get the citizens under control. Back with Mordecai in the games, in the night sky he saw Thomas and Neal in the sky. Mordecai was in a tree to sleep for the night. Mordecai realized how cruel the Capital was making children and teenagers fight to the death so one can out alive. There's only 5 tributes left what to do now? Mordecai silently cried himself to sleep. The next morning he opened his eyes and looked up for a Tracker Jacker nest, nothing then looked down nothing still.

Mordecai climbed down the tree he was so pissed at the Capital once this was done and over with, he wanted to make them pay for what happened to Neal. He was only a child he was young and innocent, Neal didn't deserve to die so young. Something in Mordecai snapped something big. Mordecai couldn't bottle his anger anymore he let it out and yelled.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU DO EVERY YEAR HUH? TAKE INNOCENT LIVES FROM LOVED ONES? HE'S 12! 12 YOU HEARTLESS MONSTERS"! He screamed at the top of his lungs. At this point Mordecai didn't care if he died or not or if he got laryngitis and couldn't speak anymore. His right ear is screwed up it wouldn't matter. Mordecai got out a white long bandage and tied it around his head. Then he heard out his good ear a message from Claudius Templesmith.

"Attention to the 5 remaining districts only two tributes can live if only from the same district. Just like in The 74th Annual Hunger Games, that is all for now". Claudius Templesmith said. Then everything went silent again. "Two huh"? Mordecai asked himself. Then he heard a voice call his name. "Mordecai"? The voice asked. It sounded really familiar but it sounded raspy and dry like sand in the Gobi Desert.

End of this chapter. Not gonna lie I actually did cry while writing this chapter. If this made you cry sorry but more will be coming.


	11. back together

"Mordecai over here". The dry voice said. Mordecai looked but all he saw was tree bark. "Hello is anyone there"? Mordecai asked. Turns out it was Rigby in camouflage as a tree. "It's me Rigby". He said. "Rigby? Wow I didn't recognize you". Mordecai said. "That's because the bag I got had a camouflage making kit *COUGH* *COUGH*"! Rigby coughed. "What happen to your leg"? Mordecai asked noticing a long bloody cut on his thigh. "One of the Career tributes stabbed my leg with her knife". Rigby said weak.

Rigby washed off his tree camo. "How long were you there"? Mordecai asked. "2 days". Rigby said weak. "Are you okay you looked a little flushed"? Mordecai asked. "I feel really warm and I feel kinda weak". Rigby said. Mordecai led Rigby to a cave where they can be safe. Rigby lied down on a rock. Then there was something floating out in the sky. It was a gift from a sponsor or maybe something else.

"Mordecai look". Rigby said pointing to the gift. Mordecai went and got it was from District 1. "It's from District 1". Mordecai said opening it. In there was bread, pills, medicine & broth. Mordecai put his hand on Rigby's forehead and lips. His lips were like 2 extremely hot bread buns out of the oven.

Rigby had a fever if it gets higher he could die. "Dude I'm no doctor but you have a 105 degree fever, if it gets any higher you could die". Mordecai said. Rigby completely turned white with fear. "Don't worry I won't let you here take these pills, it could help you". Mordecai said giving him the pills and some of his water. Rigby's throat was no longer dry but he still felt weak.

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry about that little boy". Rigby said. Mordecai's cheek turned stiff and tried to hold back tears. "You saw"? Mordecai asked. "Sorta". Rigby said. Mordecai fed Rigby the broth there was only enough for two people. It took some begging, threating and babying. Mordecai seem to think those pills he gave to him weren't working at all.

Then the voice of Claudius Templesmith appeared again. "Attention to all remaining tributes there will be a feast at the Cornucopia there you will find a bag with your district's number on it". He said. "Mordecai"? Rigby asked. "Yes"? He asked. "Go to the Cornucopia I'll be find here". Rigby said. "I can't leave you". Mordecai said. "Yes you can trust me man I got this". Rigby said. "Are you sure"? He asked uncertain. "Of course now go". Rigby said. "Alright I'll go on one condition". Mordecai said.

"What"? Rigby asked. "You stick with me understand"? Mordecai asked. "Yes now go dude". Rigby said. "I'll just wait here". Rigby said. Mordecai went off to the Cornucopia for the bag with the number 12 on it. Mordecai waited quietly in the bushes to see what would happen. Mordecai tracked the mines in the ground he took a deep breath and began to do backflips into the Cornucopia. Mordecai was very careful not to touch them.

As Mordecai did his last backflip he landed where the bags were. "That was easy". Mordecai said. "Let's see District 12, District 12 ah ha here it is". Mordecai said grabbing the bag. As Mordecai turn to leave a knife shot out of nowhere and hit Mordecai right in the eye leaving a red bloody long cut on his right eye. "Aw my eye"! Mordecai screamed in pain. The girl Career tribute Ann tackled Mordecai they started to roll down the Cornucopia. "Where's your little friend District 12"? She asked shirking. Ann got out her knife and started to put it toward his neck.

Mordecai tried to shake Ann off but she's too strong and heavy. "I thought you were kinda cute but now I have to slice you up like salad". She purred. "What was that little boys name again? Neal? The sweet little tike that likes hunting well guess what we killed him. There's no use using your mouth any more time to die fire boy". Ann said raising her knife in the air and was ready to stab Mordecai. Just then a great big force jerked Ann off him. It was an 18-year-old girl with short ashy blonde hair and hazel eyes. This is another girl tribute named Lacey Gordon she's Neal tribute partner from District 1.

Lacey's stronger, faster and sleek then most girl tributes. "What'd you do the little boy, did you kill him"! Lacey barked. Now Ann's more of a scared little girl and replied. "No I didn't". She said now crying. "You're lying"! She screamed that was loud as an avalanche. "No I'm not I-Andrew help"! Ann yelled. Lacey shoved Ann into the Cornucopia until she died. Ann laid there with blood flowing out of her eyes. Mordecai got up and looked at the District 1 girl.

Lacey turned to Mordecai and asked. "Do you kill him"? Lacey asked sharply. "No honest he was my friend we teamed up". Mordecai said. "Teamed up"? She asked crossing her arms. "Yeah we made a really good team but I didn't kill him a boy career tribute killed him". Mordecai said. "You better not be lying to me". She said. "I'm not I sang Neal to sleep". He said. "Sang to him"? Lacey asked raising a brow. "Until he died and I put flowers on the ugly spot where the arrow shot him. Oh just do it quick Lacey". Mordecai said. Lacey believed Mordecai's story she unfolded her arms and said calmly.

"Alright I'll let you go this time but only for the little boy you got that"? She asked. Mordecai nodded his head yes. "Just this one time number twelve". Lacey replied. "ANN"! Andrew called out. "You better run dude on fire". Lacey said. "Oh by the way thanks for saving my life". Mordecai said. Lacey smiled and said. "You're welcome". Lacey said running. Mordecai ran back to the cave with the bag from the feast. "Mordecai what happen to your eye"? Rigby asked. "A girl career threw her knife at me she had really good aim". Mordecai said. "I think there some medicine". Rigby said.

Mordecai took out the little jar of medicine and put some on his eye and some on Rigby's leg where the cut is. The medicine goo is bright green. Mordecai took out some of the food that was given at the feast. It wasn't very much. "This is it"? Rigby asked disappointed. "Well at least we got some food". Mordecai said. Mordecai couldn't stop thinking about that Lacey girl. Mordecai did remember someone named Thresh from District 11 he was a giant and was very strong. Lacey was like a female Thresh.

"Mordecai you okay"? Rigby asked. "Yeah in the Cornucopia there was a girl that saved my life she's from District 1 and her names Lacey". Mordecai said. "I think I know her". Rigby said. "You do"? Mordecai asked. "Yeah she's a really good fighter". Rigby said. Mordecai and Rigby ate some of the food they got from the Cornucopia. That night the only face in the sky was Ann and that's it that means 4 tributes are left. The next morning Mordecai and Rigby both felt much better.

The cut on Mordecai's eye is gone. Rigby didn't have a fever anymore. Those pills really worked after all. They woke up and looked at each other. "You look so much better". Rigby said smiling. "I feel much better. How do you feel"? Mordecai asked. "Much better I feel stronger". Rigby said. "Good to hear". Mordecai said. Mordecai and Rigby got out of the cave and looked around to see if the cost is clear.

Everything seemed quiet to quiet. Was Andrew hiding in the bushes ready to kill them? Or was it just a theory? "Rigby"? Mordecai asked. "Yeah dude"? He asked. "Be careful for Andrew he's one of the Careers". Mordecai said. "Right". Rigby said. "Mordecai"? Rigby asked. "Yeah"? He asked. "I actually think we can win this I mean if we got this far in the games we could be the two winners of District 12". Rigby said. "Maybe we could but I feel really bad for them because they don't have enough to eat and everyone mostly dies of starvation and there kind of a laughing stock to the Capital". Mordecai said.

"Well I don't care what anyone says District 12 was my home for a little bit and damn it there not a joke there hard working people who work to feed their kids and if some bitch says there nothing then they have no heart of what goes on in District 12". Rigby said. "Wow you really feel that way"? Mordecai asked. "Of course". Rigby said. "I also felt a dead tributes energy". Rigby said. "Really who is it"? He asked. "It was that little girl named Rue". Rigby said. "How could you tell"? Mordecai asked.

"Well I felt this good warm feeling you get with Mockingjay's and I felt her hand holding mine and I heard her laugh". Rigby said holding back some tears. Mordecai thought about her and felt depressed. "That means Rue's in good God's arms and she's happy and safe". Mordecai said softly. Rigby had a tear run down his cheek. Later it was getting dark and Rigby was hunting for food but he found some berries. These berries looked very strange. Mordecai saw Rigby with the berries and freaked out.

"Rigby don't eat those"! Mordecai yelled. "Why"? Rigby asked. "Those are called Night Locks there poisonous berries you eat these you die"! Mordecai yelled. "I'm sorry Mordecai". Rigby said sad. Mordecai felt bad for yelling at him he just wanted him safe and not hurt or killed. "It's okay I'm just want you safe I didn't mean to yell". Mordecai said hugging him. Night had fall and boys are still in the games then they some dog like sounds and a girl's scream. "What was that"? Rigby asked scared. Then a canon went off and the face in the sky was Lacey. She had been kill by the Muttations Lacey was eaten alive. Then there was only 3 left Mordecai, Rigby and Andrew.

"Muttations"! Mordecai yelled. "Run dude"! Rigby yelled.

End of this chapter. We're almost done with the story please review.


	12. It all comes down to this

Mordecai and Rigby ran to the Cornucopia but the Muttations chased them. Rigby tripped on a rock and fell on the ground. "Get up"! Mordecai screamed in fear. Rigby got up they finally made to the Cornucopia they climbed up it but Andrew was there to. These mutt's looked very familiar there the dead tributes. "Wait these are the tributes that died Rigby…..Rigby"? Mordecai asked.

Andrew held Rigby in a headlock and was gonna break Rigby's neck. "Rigby"! Mordecai said. "If you hurt him I swear I'll"! Mordecai said but got cut off. "Or you'll what? You hurt me and your little raccoon friend goes with me". Andrew said shirking. "No Mordecai save yourself". Rigby said in Andrew's grasp.

He's right if Mordecai hurt's him then Rigby's gets hurt. Mordecai had only two arrows left he had one chance. Mordecai aimed his arrow at Andrew's forehead and shot it at his head. Andrew let go of Rigby, Mordecai grabbed Rigby and pushed Andrew off the Cornucopia. Andrew was screaming as the mutts ate him alive.

Mordecai and Rigby were the only ones left that means they won. "Dude we won"! Mordecai said happy. "Yay we win 2 tributes from the same district. Oh yeah"! Rigby shouted happy. 10 minutes later nothing happened but only the face in the sky was Andrew. Everyone back at the park was so happy for them. "WOOOOO"! Muscle Man said waving his shirt in the air. "Good show jolly good show"! Pops said happy. "I knew they could do it". HFG said happy. "Good job boys". Skips said happy. "Wait a minute there's a rule change and it isn't good". Benson said disappointed.

"What"? Skips asked. "Just listen". Benson said. Later with Mordecai and Rigby were waiting on what happens next. "Well what are they waiting for we won"? Rigby asked. "Attention to the two tributes remaining there has been a slight rule change. The two winners has been revoked only one can win now, that is all". Claudius Templesmith said. Mordecai and Rigby's faces completely fell apart that means one of them has to live. "Ah what that's not fair"! Rigby shouted in anger. "Only one of us can live now". Mordecai said beginning to cry.

"Mordecai you only have one arrow left shoot me". Rigby said. "No I can't do it I can't hurt my own friend". Mordecai said sad. "You kill me don't worry about it District 12 deserves someone who cares very deeply and whose loyal to them like you". Mordecai said. "I got an idea". Rigby said pulling the Night Lock berries out of his pocket. Rigby gave some to Mordecai. "Remember in the 74th annual Hunger Games where Katniss took out the berries"? Rigby asked. "Of course". Mordecai said.

"We can do this together". Rigby said in a calm voice. "Together on the count of three we both eat them ready"? Mordecai asked. "Ready". Rigby said. "One…..Two….Three". Mordecai said lifting the berries up to his mouth but before they could even do that Claudius Templesmith's voice came on again.

"No, no stop, stop ladies and gentlemen I'd like to present the winners of the 76th annual Hunger Games, Mordecai the blue jay and Rigby the raccoon of District 12 and the City". He said. The Hover Craft came and took away from the arena. Mordecai and Rigby were with the Peacekeepers and they saw Katniss, Peeta, Cinna, Effie, and Haymitch. "Nice job boys". Haymitch said smiling. "You guys really showed bravery and loyalty". Peeta said smiling.

Katniss hugged Mordecai and said. "I'm happy your safe and I must say nice one with the Night Locks". Katniss said grinning. "Thanks". They said. "Hey uh Rigby right"? Katniss asked. "Yeah"? Rigby asked. "About what you said to District 12 thank you, that really means a lot". Katniss said smiling. "You're welcome it was my home for a few days and figured they deserve some pride". Rigby said. "Well said Rigby". Effie said. "We're very proud of you boys". Cinna said. Later Cinna got Mordecai ready for the interview only it was a winner's interview.

A tribute that wins the Hunger Games gets a winner's interview. Mordecai wore black tuxedo pants, belt with a fire belt buckle, mockingjay pin, white buttoned up shirt, red neck tie, orange buttoned up vest, black shoes, and his hair was groomed back and his teeth were whited. For makeup he wore gold eyeliner and sugar cookie scented lip butter. For Rigby he wore a fedora hat with a fire like pattern on it, black jacket the sleeves were orange, grey buttoned up shirt, mockingjay pin to, red tuxedo pants, and black shoes. For makeup he wore powder, red and orange eyeliner and strawberry scented lip butter.

Mordecai also wore twilight woods scented cologne and Rigby wore lemon scented cologne. "You ready man"? Mordecai asked. "Totally you got stage fright"? Rigby asked. "Not anymore". Mordecai said shirking. As Mordecai and Rigby walked up on stage Caesar Flickerman greeted them. "So Mordecai how did you feel when you found Rigby"? Caesar asked. "I felt so happy knowing I wasn't alone". Mordecai said smiling. "And Rigby what you said about District 12 is it true"? Caesar asked. "Of course I'd never joke around with that". Rigby said.

"And the mockingjay pin did it help you both"? Caesar asked. "Both"? Mordecai asked. "Peeta gave it to me I just kept in my jacket this whole time". Rigby said. "Cool". Mordecai said. "How'd you feel when you step into the Cornucopia on the first day"? Caesar asked. "I felt really terrified and worried about losing my best bro ever". Rigby said. "I could almost feel my heart being thrown up". Mordecai said. The audience began to laugh at Mordecai's remark.

"Let hear it for the City and District 12 winners Mordecai and Rigby the boys on fire"! Caesar shouted to the audience. Everyone cheered for them. The next day Mordecai and Rigby were on the same train going back home.

End of this chapter okay the next chapter is gonna be the last one. The ending might surprise you a little bit.


	13. final part

Mordecai and Rigby got off the train and everyone in town was happy for them. There were banners that said "Congratulations Mordecai and Rigby winners of District 12". When they got home to the house there were banners above them that said "Welcome home Mordecai and Rigby we missed you". There was another one that said "Boys on fire". That banner was black with fire on it and the words are written in red, orange, yellow and gold.

"Katniss Peeta did you wanna meet our friends"? Mordecai asked. "Yes that'd be great". Peeta said smiling. "It'd be an honor". Katniss said smiling. Mordecai, Rigby, Peeta and Katniss walked through the door. "Hello anybody home? It's us Mordecai and Rigby the boys on fire". Rigby called out. Pops ran to greet them. "Mordecai! Rigby! Were so happy you're back and safe"! Pops said hugging them. "Pops this is Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark winners of District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games". Rigby introduced. "It's an honor to meet the young people of District 12". Pops said. "Nice to meet you too Pops". Peeta said.

"It's very nice to meet you". Katniss said. Benson, Skips, HFG, and Muscle Man came to see them. "Mordecai Rigby we're so happy to see you"! Benson said happy. "We're happy you're not dead". HFG said. "Oh um Katniss Peeta this is Benson, Skips, High Five Ghost, and Muscle Man". Mordecai introduced. "Nice too finally meet you". Benson said smiling and shaking Katniss's hand. "Nice too meet you to Benson". Katniss said smiling. Then there came a knock at the door. Pops went to answer it, it was Cinna and Haymitch.

"Hello there is where Mordecai and Rigby live"? Cinna asked. "Yes it gentlemen come in, come in". Pops said. "Hello I'm Cinna Mordecai and Katniss's stylist". Cinna said. "And I'm Haymitch Abernaty Mordecai and Rigby's mentor". He said. "There mentor? Wow. Did they give you any trouble"? Benson asked. "No they were fine why"? Haymitch asked. "No reason just asking". Benson said. "Mordecai Rigby I've never said this before but good job I'm very proud of you too. Not only did you show bravery and loyalty, you show everyone you're not some piece in there game". Benson said smiling.

"Oh Rigby"? Benson asked. "Yes"? Rigby asked. "About what you said about District 12 being more than nothing, I gotta say when you said that. I was amazed and breathless I've never heard you talk like that before". Benson said smiling. "That was very brave of you". Benson said smiling. "And Mordecai when you took care of that Neal kid I was very impressed and heart broken when he died. It's not your fault". Benson said smiling. Mordecai smiled and had a few tears run down his face.

"Thank you Benson". Mordecai said smiling. Just then Mordecai's head started to hurt and he fainted. "Ow". Mordecai said as he fainted. "Mordecai are you okay"? Katniss asked. "Mordecai"? Peeta asked.

"Mordecai, Mordecai, Mordecai, Mordecai? Are you alright"? Gwen asked. "Huh what? What happened"? Mordecai asked tired. "You fell asleep for about 2 hours". Gwen said. Mordecai looked over at his hand and had The Hunger Games book turns out it was all a dream or was it? "I must've fallen asleep while reading this". Mordecai said stretching and yawning.

"How is it so far"? Gwen asked. "Really good it's very addicting but I had this dream where me and Rigby were in it, it felt so real and it felt like weeks". Mordecai said. "Some dreams are powerful it seems like there real". Gwen said. "Have you read The Hunger Games"? Mordecai asked. "Yeah in 9th grade I did it's very addicting to read". Gwen said. "I know right"? Mordecai asked. "Hey do you wanna get some dinner with me and Lucy"? Gwen asked. "Sure". Mordecai said. Gwen and Mordecai went down to the pizza place where Isabella works. On the way there Mordecai saw the movie poster for The Hunger Games with Katniss's picture on it.

Mordecai smiled and did the three finger solute at the poster and he could've sworn Katniss smiled at him. "Thank you Katniss Everdeen for everything". Mordecai said smiling. "What was that"? Gwen asked. "Oh nothing". Mordecai said.

THE END

That's the end I hope you liked sorry if the ending seemed kinda crappy but that's how I wanted it to end. Please review


End file.
